Marry Me
by XiRuLin
Summary: Taehyung mungkin memang bukan tipe pria manis yang bisa memanjakan Jungkook. tapi dia bisa berlaku romantis untuk membahagiakan Jungkook. [taehyung x jungkook/taekook] [gs!jungkook] [oneshoot]


.

.

.

 **XiRuLin proudly present**

 **Vkook's GS fiction**

 **oneshoot**

\- Marry Me -

' _Taehyung bukan tipe pria manis yang bisa memanjakan Jungkook. tapi dia bisa berlaku romantis untuk membahagiakan Jungkook'_

.

.

.

Vkook/GS!Jungkook/Oneshoot/flufflyXromance

.

.

.

 **The plot belong to me; the casts belong to god, their parents and their agency.**

 **highly reccomendation! read this while listening to Jason Derulo - Marry Me**

 **inspired by the song itself**

 **.**

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

 _._

* * *

(I)

" _Halo? Kim Taehyung?"_

"Ya. Saya disini, _abeonim_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _"maaf harus mengatakan ini padamu, tapi bisakah kau menjemput Jungkook disekolahnya?"_

Kening pemuda bersurai _brown_ itu berkerut samar. Dia menjatuhkan bahunya yang sedari tadi mengapit smartphone diantara perpotongan pundak dan telinganya yang terasa pegal kemudian beralih untuk menggenggam benda persegi panjang itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya. "Tentu saja bisa, _abeonim_. Tapi, saya sedang mengerjakan proyek yang anda berikan kemarin." Taehyung berucap sopan dan diplomatis, bermaksud untuk tidak menyinggung lawan bicaranya yang terpaut umur jauh lebih tua darinya. Dia sempat melirik _macbook_ dihadapannya yang berkedip samar dan Taehyung segera menggerakan _cursor_ untuk kembali menghidupkannya.

Terdengar suara helaan frustasi dari seberang dan keheningan yang tercipta beberapa menit. Taehyung menunggu sembari kembali sibuk menarikan jemari-jemari panjangnya diatas keyboard _macbook_ nya. Walau orang yang sedang menghubunginya adalah sosok terpenting di dalam kehidupannya sekalipun, tetap _saja,_ dia tidak bisa membuang waktu sia-sia dengan hanya duduk santai tanpa mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk bak gunung. (diam-diam _Taehyung_ ikut menghela napas frustasi begitu mengingat akan hal ini).

 _"tinggalkan saja dulu proyekmu, Saat ini tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjemput gadis manja itu dan dia bersikeras tetap minta dijemput."_ Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan berusaha kembali fokus kepada suara yang keluar dari _smartphone_ nya. _"Kau tahu kan, bagaimana keras kepalanya tunanganmu itu? Jadi aku harap kau bisa menjemputnya sekarang–Ah! Dan jangan lupa membelikannya berry ice cream ya. Dia memintanya tadi."_ Mendengarnya, pemuda berusia 22 tahun tersebut terkekeh gemas –dengan nada sopan _tentu saja_ – akibat keluh kesah 'calon mertua _nya_ ' yang tak habis pikir dengan segala tingkah manis 'tunangan _nya_ '. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Taehyung bagaimana keadaan Jungkook saat ini, dengan wajah merengut kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghentakkan kakinya di depan gerbang sekolah sembari terus-terusan mengumpat dibawah hembusan nafasnya – dan _lagi lagi_ , Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman di bibir penuhnya yang semakin lebar.

"Akan saya laksanakan, _abeonim_." Ucap Taehyung mengulum senyum walau dia cukup yakin calon mertuanya di sebelah sana tidak akan mungkin melihatnya. Pria paruh baya tersebut kembali menghela napas lega. _"terima kasih, Taehyung-ah_. _Aku percayakan anakku padamu."_

Sambungan terputus. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang tertegun begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan ayah dari tunangannya tersebut. ' _aku percayakan anakku padamu'_. Itu terdengar biasa– _memang_ , namun tetap saja memiliki arti yang dalam bagi dirinya. Seolah semua kebahagiaan dan hidup Jungkook benar-benar dipegang penuh oleh Kim Taehyung.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

"Taehyung _ie_?"

Sosok gadis yang menggunakan baju seragam mengerjapkan matanya lucu begitu melihat mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan tempat nya ternyata adalah milik tunangannya. Taehyung yang baru turun dari mobilnya mengulas senyum tipis lalu menyodorkan sebuah _cup ice cream_ besar kepada Jungkook. "untukmu. Kau memesannya tadi kan?"

Gadis itu spontan tersenyum ceria, menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang lucu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil _ice cream_ yang sudah sedari tadi dia idamkan. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang mau ini?" tanyanya sambil sibuk membuka penutup _ice cream._ Taehyung tertawa keras begitu melihat Jungkook yang tampak kesusahan merobek plastik pembungkus _ice cream_ lalu segera mengambil alih. Jungkook kembali tersenyum senang. "Ayahmu yang memberitahuku. Kau tahu? Kupikir kau kabur kemana lagi karena dia menghubungiku secara tiba-tiba." Jawabnya lalu kembali menyodorkan cup _ice cream_ tersebut ke arah tunangannya. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Aku hanya kesal padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia lebih mementingkan _meeting_ bersama _klien_ daripada menjemput anak satu-satunya yang dia miliki di sekolah yang bahkan jaraknya tidak mencapai 100 meter dari kantornya?" Taehyung mengambil sesendok _ice cream_ lalu menyuapkan kedalam mulut Jungkook yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh gadis tersebut, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya diam sejenak. "Menurutku, apa yang Ayahmu lakukan itu hal yang benar."

"Apa?!" Jungkook menelan _ice cream_ nya cepat lalu menekuk wajahnya. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu segera merampas cup _ice cream_ nya yang digenggam oleh Taehyung dan berjalan menuju mobil pria tersebut acuh yang segera disusul oleh tunangannya. "apanya yang benar?! Dia mengabaikanku, _Tae_!"

" _Well,_ sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur–" Taehyung masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi dan segera menekan tombol otomatis untuk membuka pintu yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Jungkook untuk ikut duduk disampingnya. "–Klien Ayahmu itu beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih penting darimu." Lanjutnya yang langsung di hadiahi lototan mata horror dari Jungkook. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" bentaknya semakin kesal. Suara lengkingannya menggema di dalam mobil dan itu terdengar lucu di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali tertawa. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan mesin dan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah Jungkook. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, _sayang_." Taehyung berucap penuh canda.

"Sudahlah, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan _appa."_

"Tidak juga. Ada proyek yang sedang kukerjakan tadi dan _deadline_ nya sebentar malam. Namun lihat? aku rela meninggalkannya demi menjemputmu."

Jungkook mendengus lalu memutar matanya malas. "Jangan berusaha menghiburku, Tuan Kim. Kau akan gagal seratus persen untuk saat ini." Tangannya bergerak membuka kaca jendela mobil lalu membuang cup _ice cream_ nya yang sudah kosong ke sembarang arah. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya simpatik, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan segala etika buruk Jungkook dan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Klien Ayahmu berasal dari Amerika dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Nasib perusahaan Ayahmu bergantung penuh pada pertemuan ini karena Perusahaan asal Amerika itu berencana untuk menanam saham yang sangat besar. Dan semua akan hancur kalau saja Ayahmu terlambat bahkan walau itu satu menit sekalipun dan perjanjiannya akan batal. Perusahaan Ayahmu bisa saja akan segera gulung tikar kalau itu benar benar terjadi dan kau tentu tidak mau menjadi pihak ya–"

"–yayaya aku mengerti _._ Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya sepanjang itu, Ya Tuhan." Ujar Jungkook sarkastik dan terdengar mengantuk. Taehyung mengulum senyum. Dia melirik sebentar kearah Jungkook yang sudah memejamkan matanya, terlihat sudah tidur. Tangan kanannya reflek bergerak untuk mengusak rambut panjang berwarna senada dengan dirinya itu dengan lembut. Taehyung membuka jas kantornya dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti gadis disampingnya. Dia kembali mengusak rambut sehalus sutra itu lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di atasnya.

"Selamat tidur, Kook _ie_."

 _See_? Sekasar apapun Jungkook kepadanya, Taehyung tetap akan menjadi pribadi yang baik serta lembut dan menyayangi gadis itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

#######################

(II)

" _Taehyungie_ , kau ingat Park Jimin tidak?"

"Park Jimin? Ketua tim basket disekolah sekaligus teman sekelasmu, bukan?"

"Hum!" Jungkook mengangguk ceria. Dia segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memajukan badannya di hadapan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _gadget_ nya. Di hari minggu yang cerah ini yang juga merupakan satu-satunya hari dimana mereka bisa menikmati waktu luang bersama, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang menyantap makan siang di sebuah restoran bergaya _italia_ setelah mengantar pulang Jungkook dari tempat lesnya. namun yang dilakukan Taehyung justru menatap _gadget_ tanpa lelah dan sama sekali belum menyentuh _cheese lasagna_ yang masih mengepul di hadapannya. Tetap saja dia tak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya pekerjaan.

Jungkook menyerahkan Iphone _six plus_ nya tepat di hadapan wajah Taehyung dan membuat pria itu mau tak mau akhirnya mendongakkan kepala. "Ada apa?" ujarnya heran.

"Lihat, dia mengajakku kencan."

Kerutan-kerutan tercetak jelas di kening Taehyung. Pria itu mengambil Iphone milik Jungkook dan menatapnya dalam diam.

 _Malam ini kau ada waktu luang?_

 _Kalau tidak ada, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan._

"–Bagaimana?"

Taehyung tersontak dari lamunannya. Dia berdehem pelan lalu kembali menyerahkan Iphone tersebut kepada Jungkook. "Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Bagaimana tanggapan _mu_ , aish."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Diletakkannya _gadget_ yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya. "Kau menyukai Park Jimin?" ucapnya pelan yang justru terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tidak, tapi dia baik."

"Kalo begitu terima saja tawarannya."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Aku tidak mungkin menerima ajakannya, _Tae_." Mendengarnya, Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Lalu? Kenapa tadi kau bertanya soal pendapatku?"

"Astaga! Aku bertanya soal bagaimana caraku untuk menolaknya!"

Hening sesaat.

" _oh–_ ahahaha, jadi kau bertanya soal bagaimana cara menolaknya?" Taehyung mengusap belakang tengkuknya grogi. Ternyata dia salah paham. Padahal, dia sudah sempat merasa sakit hati akibat pertanyaan gadis tersebut yang ditangkapnya sebagai sinyal kalau mungkin Jungkook tidak menganggapnya spesial. Atau bahasa kasarnya sih tidak menghargai hubungan ini. Dia bahkan sudah mengambil kesimpulan kalau acara pertunangan antara mereka berdua ini cuman sebagai formalitas atas kerjasama kedua perusahaan orangtua mereka dan _hanya_ dirinya yang memendam perasaan lebih kepada gadis manis tersebut. Namun _syukurlah_ , itu semua tidak benar.

Jungkook menyeruput _ice lemon tea_ yang tadi di pesannya lalu mencebik kesal. "Tentu saja, _aish._ Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima ajakan kencan pria lain? Aku bahkan sudah punya tunangan." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang semakin ditekuk. Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang hendak mengusap kepalanya dan memberikan _deathglare_ kearah pria berusia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

– dan _untuk yang ketiga kalinya,_ Taehyung kembali mengulum senyum manis di wajah tampannya akibat tindakan Jungkook yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja kalau kau sudah punya tunangan?"

"Gila!" Taehyung berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berseru keras. Dia sedikit meringis begitu melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau harus menghilangkan sifat suka teriakmu itu, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung tajam.

"Salahkan _oppa_ yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal gila seperti itu."

"Dimananya yang gila astaga?"

Jungkook mencubit lengan Taehyung cukup keras dan menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari pria dihadapannya. "Tentu saja gila, Kim Taehyung! Kalau Jimin menjauhiku gara-gara aku sudah punya tunangan bagaimana? _kau_ mau tanggung jawab?!"

Pemuda kelahiran _daegu_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Merasa lelah meladeni segala tingkah laku gadis di hadapannya ini. Terkadang Taehyung berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia berakhir menjalani hubungan dengan gadis yang bahkan belum menginjak tingkat ketiga di SMA? Di saat umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, berpenghasilan tinggi dan populer, seharusnya dia mendapatkan wanita yang setidaknya juga seumuran dengannya. Atau mungkin seorang wanita karir yang berpikiran dewasa dan bisa diajak berbagi kisah. _Sebenarnya_ Taehyung mengidamkan akan hal itu.

Namun, yang di dapatnya justru berbanding seratus-delapan-puluh derajat dari ekspektasi yang di harapkannya. Gadis yang menyandang status sebagai tunangannya dan kelak menjadi istrinya ini justru merupakan sosok gadis SMA kelas dua yang bahkan belum genap 18 tahun. Sifat kekanakan, manja, keras kepala, tidak suka diatur, _immature_ , _mood swing_ , selalu memerintah, tidak ingin disalahkan, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Taehyung pusing setengah mati dan merasa 10 tahun lebih cepat menjadi tua semenjak bertemu dengan Jungkook.

 _But_ , _yeah_. tak bisa dipungkiri, lambat laun perasaannya yang awalnya memberontak untuk dipasangkan dengan Jungkook akhirnya perlahan mulai menerima. Bahkan, kini Taehyung merasa kalau dia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis manja – _namun sayangnya manis_ – bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(III)

Tampan, berwajah menarik, postur tubuhnya tegap dan kekar, memakai _pierching_ dan terlihat sangat sempurna dengan rambut _light orange_ nya. –hal inilah yang pertama kali Taehyung dapat gambarkan setelah dua detik melihat sosok Park Jimin di hadapannya.

Tapi kemudian, presepsi itu kembali berubah setelah lima menit bersama bocah berusia 20 tahun tersebut yang ternyata sebelas dua belas dengan sikap Jungkook. Berandalan, bersikap semaunya, sarkastik, dan angkuh. Bagaimana mungkin, pria model macam seperti ini Jungkook sebut sebagai anak yang baik dulu? Taehyung tak habis pikir.

"Atas dasar apa Jungkook mengundangku, Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung sontak menegapkan bahunya dan tersenyum simpul. _Sial_ , kenapa bisa dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menatap pemuda yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya? "Ini acara ulang tahun kedua puluh tahunnya, dan dia mau mengundang semua teman yang dikenalnya saat masa SMA dulu." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada tenang. Ingatkan dia untuk tetap memasang _image_ dewasanya setiap kali bertemu dengan Jimin.

Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya. "dan kau–siapanya?" pandangannya menelisik Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dan Tangan Taehyung sudah gatal hendak memukul kepala itu. "setahuku, Jungkook tidak punya kakak laki-laki." Jimin memberhentikan acara mari-menatap-Taehyung dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Taehyung.

"Lupakan saja, jadi kuharap, kau bisa datang ke acara ulang tahun Jungkook, Jimin-ah."

"Jimin-ah? Kita bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain selain nama."

Taehyung tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. _Sialan_. Bocah zaman sekarang memang sangat menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya dia mengubur Jimin hidup-hidup akibat perlakuannya yang sama sekali tidak beretika itu andai saja dia tidak ingat kalau ada Jungkook yang sedang menatap interaksi mereka berdua dari balik kaca mobil. _Sial, sial, sial_.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Jimin-ssi." Taehyung mundur satu langkah dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Jimin mengangguk dengan masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Namun sebelum Taehyung benar-benar membalikkan badannya, dia sempat berbisik pelan dan cukup yakin kalau bocah tidak tahu diri itu pasti mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Taehyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook itu tunanganku."

 _Well_ , kini Kim Taehyung pun sudah bersikap seperti bocah labil dimabuk cinta, _kan_.

(IV)

" _Happy birthday_ Jeon Jungkook!"

Ruangan berdiameter 40 x 80 itu tampak riuh saat sang tokoh utama selesai meniup lilinnya. Tepuk tangan meriah dan ucapan selamat tidak berhenti dilantunkan membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa pusing. Dia tidak terbiasa mendatangi pesta bising dan ramai seperti ini karena dirinya hanya sering mengikuti pesta formal yang sunyi senyap tanpa suara bising yang memekakan telinga.

Namun dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di atas panggung dan membiarkan sosok Park keparat Jimin itu mengambil alih posisinya. _Shit_ , Taehyung tak menyangka dirinya dapat cemburu kepada seorang bocah. Jadi disinilah mereka berdua, dengan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan membuat gadis itu terkadang merasa risih.

" _Oppa_!" Jungkook berbisik pelan begitu pusat perhatian sedang dialihkan ke kedua orangtuanya dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengaduh kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya. "ada apa?" ucapnya kalem. Jungkook mendengus lalu menunjuk tautan tangan mereka berdua. "Bisa kau lepaskan ini? Sakit, _Tae_!" pintanya dengan nada merajuk. Spontan saja Taehyung melepaskannya lalu memasang cengiran khasnya. "Maaf".

Setelah pidato lama dari kedua orangtuanya selesai, Jungkook segera berlari menuju kearah teman-temannya dibawah sana dan saling bercengkrama. Taehyung meringis. Jungkook pasti merasa tersiksa dengan sikapnya yang terlalu over-protective dan membosankan. Seharusnya dia sadar, gadis berambut panjang itu sebenarnya juga butuh waktu untuk bersama teman-temannya. Selama ini, Jungkook lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor Taehyung, menunggu hingga pria itu selesai dan jalan berdua. Sebagian waktu Jungkook dia tuangkan untuk bersama Taehyung. Jadi wajar saja, kalau gadis itu tampak sangat gembira saat bertemu teman-temannya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat gadis-gadis lain yang melingkari Jungkook tampak memberikannya beberapa kado dan menghasilkan senyuman manis dari wajah tunangannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ " sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Taehyung membuat pria itu spontan membalikkan badannya cepat. Ternyata dugaannya benar, orang itu adalah Ayah Jungkook yang juga merupakan bos besar di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Taehyung cepat – cepat membungkuk hormat. "selamat malam, _abeonim_." Ucapnya sopan.

Pria paruh baya itu melirik istrinya yang berdiri disampingnya sejenak, lalu akhirnya begerak untuk menepuk bahu Taehyung beberapa kali. "Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Mengatakan apa, _abeonim_?"

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan polos calon menantunya itu. "soal hubunganmu dengan Jungkook, _sayang_. Kau bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang di hadapan semua orang."

Mata Taehyung perlahan membulat penuh keterkejutan. "M-Mengungkapkannya? Di hadapan teman-teman Jungkook?" Taehyung menelan ludah gugup.

"Tentu saja, _sayang_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, _eomonim_." Jawab Taehyung ragu. Dia melirik sekilas Jungkook yang terlihat sedang asik bercengkrama dengan bocah brengsek bernama Park Jimin. Mereka bahkan sempat melakukan skinship dan Taehyung bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih dan naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Kalau beg–"

" –Tapi, kalau Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan akan hal itu, saya bersedia, _eomonim_."

Kedua orangtua Jungkook saling berpandangan, lalu mereka berdua bersama-sama tersenyum hangat. "Kami percaya padamu, Kim Taehyung."

Melihatnya, Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk dalam-dalam kehadapan kedua orang tua yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menyandang sebagai mertuanya itu lalu berjalan menuju tempat mic.

"Tes"

Saat Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya di hadapan mic, tiba tiba saja suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening. Semua orang beralih menatap heran ke arah Taehyung yang kini berdiri di atas panggung dengan sebuah buket bunga di tangannya. Termasuk Jungkook yang juga terlihat bingung sekaligus was was dengan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung setelah ini.

"Emm.." _shit_. Taehyung sudah mengikuti lebih dari 200 rapat dan meeting, 89 seminar, dan melakukan presentasi di hadapan klien klien penting yang berasal dari luar negeri dengan mantap dan tenang. Namun kenapa, sekarang dia justru merasa jauh lebih gugup dari itu semua?!

"Mungkin, banyak yang belum tahu saya. Jadi, saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Taehyung melirik sekilas Jungkook yang mengisyaratkannya untuk turun, namun Taehyung tak ambil pusing. "Nama saya Kim Taehyung, dan saya adalah Tunangan dari Jungkook."

Suasana yang tadinya hening kembali menjadi ramai dan ribut setelah Taehyung mengucapkan kata ultimatumnya. Beberapa diantara mereka memekik kaget dan tidak terima, namun ada juga yang terlihat memuja Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan sempat mendengar Jimin yang mengatakan ' _bagaimana mungkin Jungkook bertunangan dengan seorang paman tua?'_ kepada segerombolan pria di sekitarnya dan berhasil membuat nyali Taehyung semakin ciut.

Namun, dia sadar. Ini adalah moment yang pas untuknya dan dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak gentar lagi. Ayolah, disini dialah yang berkepribadian dewasa. Dia harus mengambil keputusan dengan mantap.

"Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke 20 tahun, saya punya sebuah persembahan untuknya."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook lalu segera berjalan menjauhi mic. Dia meletakkan buket bunga yang digenggamnya sedari tadi di lantai. Taehyung menarik napas sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada sang DJ.

Lampu tiba-tiba saja mati. Suasana menjadi hening. Dan sebuah melodi perlahan mulai mengisi ruangan tersebut.

 _Lagu Jason Derulo – Marry me_.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat sebuah lampu di panggung menyala redup dan Taehyung mulai menari lembut. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui kalau pria yang selama ini dianggapnya kaku dan membosankan itu ternyata bisa terlihat begitu berbeda saat menari. Matanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa panas saat Taehyung menggenggam buket bunga dan berjalan dengan begitu indah ke arahnya.

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan airmatanya jatuh merembes mengenai pipinya. Tangannya semakin menutup erat mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau sosok Kim Taehyung dapat menjadi sosok manis dan romantis seperti ini. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau Taehyung itu tipe pria yang menyebalkan, membosankan, tidak romantis, dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya. Terkadang waktu mereka berdua lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan saling diam-diaman. Dan Jungkook tidak menyukai tipe seperti itu. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk berpindah kelain hati dan membatalkan perjodohan mereka karena merasa kalau Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyayanginya.

Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Taehyung menyayanginya seperti layaknya dia yang juga menyayangi Taehyung.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

Lagu berhenti tepat saat Taehyung menekukkan lututnya di hadapan Jungkook dan membuka satu kotak kecil yang berada di genggamannya. Mata Jungkook semakin memanas. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun tetap saja hatinya merasa belum siap atas semua ini.

" _Will you marry me_?"

Sebuah cincin berkilauan terpampang dengan indah di hadapannya.

Dan perjuangan mereka berdua selama ini, tak sia-sia, _kan_?

 _"Yes i will."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The End_

 _._

 _._

* * *

my first GS fanfiction ever kkk. terinspirasi dari lagu Jason Derulo yang akhir-akhir ini jadi candu banget buat saya doh :"") saya buatnya dengan sepenuh hati loh ini /numpang curhat/ dan ga nyangka ternyata fluffy banget kkk xD Bangtan group chat dan Agapio mungkin bakalan saya lanjutkan nanti :")

oh iya, kalo ada yang minta dibuatin sequel sih gapapa, asal reccomend saya lagu romantis / cheesy dulu heueheu /kabor/

please left some reviews guys! :"" i appriecate it so so so much :")

 **Last**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
